The Future part1 chapter 4
Hey, This fan fiction kinda failed, so here is the next chapter of my Beth Fanfiction. Last one here: http://gleefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Future_part_1_chapter_3 ‘There you are!’ I stormed into the bathroom after Cheerios practice. You could tell the WHOLE day I had NOT been a happy chappie. ‘W-w-what do you want Beth?’ Tiffany was standing in the corner, eyes bloodshot and red. It seemed she had been crying. ‘Oh, you know what I want.’ I approached her, and she cowered away warily. ‘What have I'' done? Do whatever to me Beth, I don’t care but please, just don’t tell Coach Sylvester.’ I glared at her angrily. ‘What, that you’re a dirty little lying boyfriend-stealer!’ I slapped her across the face. ‘Oh God, Tiffany I am so sorry…’ She cut me off. ‘You can’t touch me!’ She looked into my eyes with those fake tears of hers, it almost made me feel sad to. My regret for slapping her faded away. ‘Whatcha gonna do? Call your stupid lawyer parent’s on me??’ I slapped her again. ‘I’m PREGNANT!’ My anger dissolved, turning into hate and sadness. ‘W-w-what??’ It made no sense… ‘That night, when Jake called you, saying he wanted to break up with you… I was at his house… we were… doing it.’ ‘Tiffany…’ I started crying. ‘I thought we were friends…’ ‘B… I’m sorry…’ I walked out of the bathroom, turning to face her almost at the door. ‘I am DONE with you, Tiffany. DONE. I’m done with everything. You, Jake, even Cheerios itself.’ I angrily strode out of the bathroom, flooding with tears. ‘So… what did she say…’ Dakota stood there with her “Damn right, I’m a BIOTCH” smile on her face. She obviously didn’t see my tears. ‘She’s pregnant.’ I looked into her eyes, and her smile faded. ‘It’s Jake’s.’ I ran off, leaving Dakota shaken. ‘Where are you going?’ she yelled. I turned to face her. ‘To find Jake.’ I glanced at the charm bracelet on my wrist. Jake had given it to me, when we first started going out. ‘And to give him a piece of my mind.’ *** Wednesday is the only day when Cheerios practice ISN’T on. Coach Sylvester always works us to hard. Anyway, it’s time for glee! ‘Okay, not ANOTHER one!!!’ Malia yelled at Dakota and I entered the choir room. ‘Shut UP Malia!’ Spencer Medhurst yelled. ‘I am so sick of you always putting down every new member!’ ‘Yeah, me to!’ Ariana added. ‘So what if they’re Cheerios? So what if their bitches!’ she turned to look at us. ‘No offence.’ ‘None taken.’ Dakota said. ‘Proud to be it!’ I added. ‘Anyway, were auditioning today, and if we’re not good enough, well, we’ll leave you alone.’ Malia rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever.’ Mr Schue walked in. ‘Steel, Corcoran, you guys ready?’ ‘Damn straight!’ I glanced over at Dakota, checking that she was ready. She gave me a nod, and then we started (Beth/'Dakota'/''Both) Say a little prayer for you The moment I wake up Before I put on my make-up (make-up) I say a little (prayer for you) While combing my hair now, And wondering what dress to wear now (wear now) I say a little (prayer for you) Forever, forever, You'll stay in my heart and I will love you Forever, and ever, We never will part, oh how I love you Together, together, That's how it must be to live without you (Would only mean) heartbreak for me. '' '''I run for the bus dear' While riding I think of us dear'' (us dear)'' I say a little (prayer for you) At work I just take time And all through my coffee break-time (break time) I say a little (prayer for you) '' ''Forever, forever, You'll stay in my heart and I will love you Forever, and ever, We never will part, oh how I love you Together, together, That's how it must be to live without you (Would only mean) heartbreak for me. Mr Schue had a deep look in his eyes, as if reliving a memory for long ago. ‘Well done girls!’ he clapped us really loudly, the whole club joined in too. Then he turned to me. ‘I haven’t heard that song since your biological mother performed it in this very glee club.’ Wow. My MOTHER did this song… I started crying a little. I HAD to talk to Mr Schue about my parents. He should know where they are. I hope he does. After glee club, Mr Schue called me back, and asked me whether I would like to come with him to visit some old students of his. Now, it’s Saturday, and I’m travelling along a dusty Tennessee road, heading towards Dusty Mountain Ranch. Apparently that’s the home of Quinn and Sam Evans. I decided to just introduce myself as a normal person would, and I wouldn’t mention anything about the whole “You’re my mother biz.” We rang the doorbell, and a man with blonde-brown hair opened the door. He stared confusedly at Mr Schue. ‘Sam! It’s me! Mr Schue!’ he suddenly remembered who he was. ‘Mr Schue! Hi! Who’s this?’ Mr Schue looked at me. ‘This is Beth, Quinn’s daughter. Can we come in?’ ‘Of course, Quinn’s just in the kitchen.’ He showed us inside and brought Quinn into the lounge room. ‘Hi Mr Schue! Long time, no see!’ I decided that this would be a good time to introduce myself. ‘Hi, Mrs Evans. I-I’m Beth Corcoran.’ she stared at me for a while. ‘Puck’s smile…’ she said faintly. ‘Uh… Sam, B-Beth, can I talk to Mr Schuester for a sec?’ ‘Wow…’ I spun around in the paddock full of horses. ‘I love your farm, Sam. It’s just like the one in the book…’ ‘Which book would that be?’ ‘Anne of Green Gables.’ I said. ‘We’re studying it in English this semester. It’s almost 100 years old!’ I stroked the horses on the nose then headed inside. ‘Beth… as you know, I am your real mother.’ Quinn aid shakily. ‘I miss you, Beth. I want you in my life! But I don’t want to take you away from Shelby…’ Quinn burst into tears. She pulled herself together and asked my about school. ‘Well,’ I started. ‘My best friend and I auditioned for the glee club on Wednesday. I’m captain of the Cheerios, and one of my “friends” I pregnant with my ex’s…’ a tear rolled down Quinn’s cheek as if reliving a bad memory. Suddenly Sam spoke up. ‘We’ve got a spare room upstairs. If Shelby doesn’t mind, you can come down here any weekend you like.’ ‘Thanks, Sam.’ said Mr Schue. ‘We gotta go and visit someone else now.’ Mr Schue pulled up at Noah Puckerman’s house and drove away almost as soon as I got out. I gripped the small, badly drawn piece of evidence that I had and knocked on the door. A man with a Mohawk answered the door. He kind of scared me, but, he could be my father so… ‘Um…hi.’ I said. He stared at me for a while. Maybe it was my blonde-auburn hair, my hazel eyes, my dopey smile, or the picture of a half clown half pig in my hand. ‘I’m Beth Corcoran…’ I started. Here comes the hard part. ‘And I think I’m your daughter.’ *Dramatic Twist ends the chapter* Category:SlushPuppy